Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, can be embedded with several features that enable multiple functions in addition to making and receiving telephone calls. One of the embedded features can include a digital camera to capture digital content including images, video, and the like. The mobile device can also be configured to enable transmission of the captured content from a first mobile device to a second mobile device and/or from a first mobile device to a remote storage device operatively coupled to the first mobile device via wireless means, e.g., over a cellular telephone network, such as a 3G data network. Mobile devices can also be configured to enable the browsing of networks, such as the internet, if the cellular telephone network service provider offers connection to the network. A commonly used network communication feature is sending and receiving messages such as electronic mail messages (e-mails), where an e-mail can contain one or more attachments that represent content. Messages received from mobile devices can include attachments that a user of the mobile device included with the message as well as attachments that were automatically attached, e.g., by the cellular telephone network service provider.